


Pick you up when your feeling down

by ultkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultkwan/pseuds/ultkwan
Summary: Seungkwan is always there to remind each member how important they are.





	1. Choi Seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I just want to say how much i love Boo Seungkwan. Thanks.

Choi Seungcheol, being the oldest of the group and overall leader, has the biggest responsibility. He was a trainee for 6 years, training with his seniors, almost becoming a member, but at the end he watched as his close friend debuted, just without him. Lowering his self-esteem just a tiny bit, but had learned that the company was planning to debut another boy group. Nevertheless he was happy for his friends, wondering at the same time when we he debut too. 

Seungcheol was the longest and oldest trainee, now that his friends debuted. He felt responsible for the younger trainees, doing his absolute best to guide them and encourage them. But how long can he keep saying that they were debuting soon? How long can he keep encouraging them as he felt dejected at the same time? 

Seventeen wasn’t just any word. It meant family for Seungcheol. He was the eldest of seventeen trainees. Each and every one had loads of respect for Seungcheol has he led them with great passion. As time passes by seventeen has now turned into thirteen, as four trainees decide to leave because they couldn’t wait any longer or that they were just too young and wanted to focus on their studies. 

It was now official, being appointed of Seventeen’s leader. He felt so much happiness, but at the same time, a huge responsibility was left on his shoulders. Becoming the leader had his mind running through different scenarios on how he could possibly fuck up. He did not want to see his group mates see his struggles, painting a fake smile as much as he could. Hoping no one would see how he sets himself down. He wants to be the greatest leader the twelve boys could ask for. So for now on, Seungcheol vowed his duty to be the greatest leader possible and a person his members can come to. 

.

It was one of those days where he felt like shit. Everything he thought of was negative, on the verge of tears on how much he was thinking. He couldn’t stop the flow of tears streaming down his cheeks, tears falling on his pants creating a stain. He sat in the practice room, without the lights on so it wouldn’t look like it was occupied. He sat at one of the corners, a regular occurring incident. 

It was less than 5 minutes of being alone, silently weeping his hardest, when the sound of soft shuffling could be heard outside of the practice room. In less than 3o seconds, the creaking sound of the door could be heard, as an angel appeared. The angel part was true, as it was the one person who could see the doubts Seungcheol had. 

Seungcheol watched as the younger had slipped through the door, slowly closing it and faced the leader. In less than ten second, Seungcheol had been pulled into a strong hold, hugging even tighter and his tears flowed out even more. The other boy knew all of the leader’s insecurities and doubts.

The oldest had his head laying on lap on the other boy, his tears slowing down but continued to cry. The younger was stroking the leader’s hair as he whispered sweet and kind things he knew the oldest loved hearing. 

“Everything you have done, has been done with the greatest way possible, everything you’ve done is not forgotten and I will remind everyday if possible”

“Whatever you’re thinking of is not true, you have done so fucking much for Seventeen, and I- We are forever thankful that you are our leader”

“You’re rapping abilities are out of this world, the passion I see is what motivates me, and not the mention your singing abilities are great. It’s something I can listen for hours, you’ve always been a talented bean.”

“The doubts of you being the worst leader should be erased. ‘You are the greatest leader we could ask for’ should be etched in your mind forever.” The tears have stopped fully. A tiny and grateful smile was starting to appear. Seungcheol could always rely on the younger even though it should be the opposite. 

It was one of the first times Seungcheol had snuck away from the group and settled in the practice rooms, way back before they debuted. Back then he had always had the little thoughts that haunted his mind, almost as if it was true. But one member saw how the leader was feeling and followed him. The younger had found the elder crying, rushing towards him, the elder had poured every single one of his thought roaming his mind. 

The younger listed to each and every one of them, as he listed off whatever made him sad, had the younger crying because he wanted the leader to think of nothing but happiness. So the two sat there in the dark, the younger saying every positive thing about the leader as the oldest listened to each and every one, forever grateful that there was someone there for him at these times. The younger is his mental pillar, and the person he can rely to the most.


	2. Yoon Jeonghan

Yoon Jeonghan, the second eldest, with a pretty smile he showed, behind it was nothing but his insecurities thriving to come out. He had only been a trainee for about two years before debuting, but he felt like that wasn’t enough? No matter how much times he’d watch himself through the gigantic mirror in the practice room, sweating his ass off thinking that his dancing was nowhere near Soonyoung’s or the whole performance team. He always knew he was the weaker dancer in Seventeen, all the times he’s practiced was just never enough for his satisfaction. 

Dancing wasn’t the only insecurity he had, it was his singing as well. At time to time he’d stop and think why was he in the vocal team. ‘Vocal team’ meant he had to have vocals but to Jeonghan, his was very weak. He was sometimes jealous at how good Seungkwan’s or Seokmin’s voices were. They sounded so great and lovely, Jeonghan couldn’t help but fell out of place? Jeonghan wonders how he even debuted, was his talent just being the pretty one, he wanted to be known for being talented rather than being just pretty.

Vocal practice had ended, but there stayed a boy practicing and practicing till he was satisfied, till the point his throat could not produce any resonance. Discouraged from the way he sounded, he decided to practice his dancing. 

Two hours have passed since practice ended, but Jeonghan needed more, till he can dance just like Soonyoung. Over and over, running through the choreography, limbs and joints feeling numb, but continued and continued till the collapsed, exhausted and done with everything. Jeonghan tries so hard to perfect his insecurities, tries his best to show a good image to their fans, but how can he when nothing even changes. He still feels the weakness that he is to the group.

Body laying down, the coldness of the floor cools his negative thoughts as Jeonghan thinks. He hadn’t noticed that a member had entered and laid down beside him, wrapping his arm around his petite waist, bringing him into a warm embrace. Jeonghan already knew who was bringing him close. At these times despite being older then the younger, let out the longest and deepest sigh that he has bottled up. Copying the younger, he too took the younger and held on to him.

“Hyung, you know that I don’t like seeing you bringing yourself down, right?” looking up to the older who had his eyes closed. 

“Hmm, I’m sorry” tears were threatening to fall, but sucked it in, not wanting to show weakness in front of the younger. 

“Seeing you practice over and over and over, when you are already so good is saddening. Because I remember when we were trainees you would practice and practice, saying you weren’t any good, but you have improved so so much.” The tears could not be held back, one drop turned into two and so forth.   
“Before I came in, I watched you go through the choreography maybe about a hundred times before I decided to come in. From what I saw, I saw you Hyung really dance your ass off literally” The younger managed to make him laugh despite the situation. He really was an angel, one that swoops you when you’re down. 

The younger had wiped the last tear that fell and smiled seeing his hyung’s smile he loved. 

“Every practice, I am surprised that you’re surprised whenever you hit a note you never thought you could hit. You shouldn’t be surprised, because all of your hard work has not been wasted. Just remember you are talented! I will tell you ever single day because it’s true, and because I don’t want to see you doubting yourself, okay!” Jeonghan really didn’t deserve the younger, he was too good for any. He is forever thankful the younger is there to lift him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Hong Jisoo

Hong Jisoo, the third eldest, was he in charge of speaking of English because that’s the only thing his great at? Being in Korea for a total of 4 years, the confidence for speaking and reading Hangul was not that great, to add to that he didn’t think he was in the right unit. Was his voice even that good to be in the vocal unit? He knows he isn’t the greatest there is, but he’d love to be even better. 

Fascination is what Jisoo feels whenever he watches a member talk so fast he couldn’t keep up. Especially when it came to the group’s not official mc. The way his words flowed right out his mouth, he sometimes couldn’t keep up because he was too fast or he couldn’t understand. But he nods anyways when he sees the others nod. Jisoo wishes he spent more time learning how to speak, read and all that. 

.  
They had just finished a team meeting, ending off with Seungcheol talking way too fast for Jisoo to keep up. As usual he nodding with the other, the words coming through his mind with understanding. He stood up, heading to his room. He furthered himself from the group in which they were the living room laughing away. 

Jisoo sat in the dark, trying his hardest to remember what the hell was said earlier. Frustrations kicked in as he sat there dejected, not before a door was opened and closed in lightning speed. A body was now down right in front of Jisoo. He wasn’t surprised when he saw the younger. The younger held the older hands, warmly in his.

“I see the way your face scrunches up where Seungcheol hyung talks, or when anybody talks.” Jisoo turns away from the younger, embarrassed how one younger was very observant especially when it came to him.

“In short, Seungcheol hyung said that everybody was working very hard today and complimented us, he also said that we will be going to America in the next couple weeks. I think it’s your hometown as well.” Hearing that they would be going to his hometown, brought tears to Jisoo. He hadn’t seen his family in forever, frankly he has been a bit homesick lately. 

“Also I have observed you lot, frankly from when you joined us and I’ve seen your face whenever I speak way to fast, you confusedly nod but I still see. So if you wanted I could help you with everything. I know you know the basic and stuff but I want to help you because –“Jisoo was now hugging the younger, tighter than ever. 

”I know you think not knowing anything is stupid, but you’ve helped me with my English and I want to return the favor. It’s not your fault, you’ve just never had the time to learn, but I will do my absolute best to teach you everything.”

“Also, you now ever since you were a trainee, you’ve always said your voice wasn’t that important. But you should know that you’re voice is unique and fits the team. I don’t like seeing you think you aren’t a good vocalist because frankly, your voice is very important and special just like you”

Every day, the two would sit down together talking about anything. Both would help with translating whatever the other had said. By the next comeback, Jisoo was so confident with his improvement, his members were shocked to see Jisoo talking so freely. Usually he would just nod during practices but he was there speaking freely. The younger was so happy, seeing his hyung speaking so well with the confidence that was hiding deep down in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Wen Junhui

Wen Junhui, the fourth eldest and was an actor back in China. Back when Jun was in his hometown, his classmates were fascinated with Kpop and it intrigued him as well. It amazed him at how people can dance and sing at the same time. The only thing he could do that was considered ‘amazing’ was play the piano and act. Jun had becoming an idol on his mind and decided to move to Korea to pursue this dream.

 

Jun was shocked to say at least when people would compare him to Super Junior’s Heechul as a look alike. He always wondered, how can he be on that level? It reminds him of the one time he went with friends, a stranger approaching him and asking if he wanted to become a trainee. The second he agreed, because it was unexpected, and it was his dream. He told his family, his little brother was sad because he would miss his older brother.

 

.

Jun didn’t expect the training to be this hard. He was pushed to his limits and it was tiring at times. He thought about quitting a couple of times. But this was his dream, there was no way he was just gonna give up. For almost three years, Jun practiced every day for six hours. 2 for dancing, 2 for singing and 2 hours of practicing his Korean. He was shy, practicing his Korean in front of the other trainees, so he’d practice in his room, late at night. He’d make sure his door mates were asleep before he’d turn on his little light and go over his books.  

 

Sometimes, Jun would sneak away from his members and go into the music room. Arriving there he dragged his fingertips across the grand piano. The familiar feeling felt so calming. Every time Jun would feel a little sad or just wanted an escape for a moment, you’d find him in the music room. Music is all Jun considers his life. Music is what he wants to do for as long as he can.

 

Jun sits on the bench; the positions of his hands automatically go for the keys. His fingers move on their own, playing a piece, he holds dearly. The first piece he ever learned. The sound of his fingered tapping away of the keys could be heard throughout the room. It was sound proof, so the sound flooded his ears. Jun started to sing, anything that flowed out sounded great. The room was filled with soft melodic voice accompanied by the sound of graceful piano playing.

 

Jun was in a rush to play the piano, he forgot to check if the room was being occupied. Because there on the floor in a corner, was a boy laying down, fast asleep. He was previously crying, he had so much on his mind and to let it out, he strays away from his members and cries out by himself. He doesn’t want to burden everyone else with his problems, so he keeps it to himself, wanting to take care of it by himself. The younger boy woke up to the sound of a voice he thinks is quite beautiful and goes back to the sleep, the sound of the older’s voice in his mind.

 

 

 

.

It’s maybe 2 a.m. or 3 or maybe even 4 a.m. Jun lost track of time. It’s been almost five years since Jun moved to Korea. He’s been practicing his Korean almost every day, even when he was exhausted from practice, nothing could stop him. He had been reading this Chinese to Korean translate. There he sat, on the top bunk of his shared room with Seungkwan, Seokmin and Joshua. He makes sure that they are asleep before he starts to practice.

 

It was now the part where Jun was getting sleepy, but he wasn’t done reviewing. He’s been repeating the same words over and over. Jun was getting frustrated, his book laid closed beside him as he tried to recite the sentence. Jun suddenly stops, forgetting what the Korean word was for stomach.

 

 

“Wi”

 

Jun was now wide awake, his pupils dilated. The sound came from the bunk beneath him. Jun slowly moved to the edge of his bunk and looked beneath him. There he saw was no other than his beloved Boo Seungkwan, who laid there with a sleepy smile on his face. Once seeing the older boys head above, him, he gave an even wider smile.

 

“I-I thought you were a-asleep”

 

“Nah, I woke up to the sound of your lovely voice” Hearing this Jun couldn’t help but heat up. The younger always knew how to make him flustered. Always complimenting him, sometimes he hates it but most of the time he loves it.

 

“You know, I always wake up to the sound of you. It’s lovely, but what’s not lovely is that you practice so late at night. You know that’s not healthy. You’re pretty good already, sometimes I think your even better than I am”

 

Jun couldn’t help but smile, sometimes hearing this kind of stuff sometimes was nice. He climbed down the bunk and to his surprise, there was already a space beside the younger. He lifted the blanket and laid beside the younger. Jun weaved his arms around his younger and hugged him very tight.

 

Seungkwan could feel the shakiness of the body attached to him. He shifted and faced the older boy who was now crying. Seungkwan kissed his tears away, each and every one. Maybe even sneaked a few here and there. Seungkwan hummed the song he’d hear Jun sing in the music room and within a few minutes the boy had drifted off to a deep sleep. Seungkwan brushed his bangs away from his forehead and gently kissed it, falling asleep.

 

 

 

.

Jun was still awake, he couldn’t sleep. No matter how he tried. So, just like every night, he’d climb down and join his rather cuddling buddy. His sleepy partner embraced the older and loved the company.

 

“Sing for me” Seungkwan sleepily mumbled, earning an earthy laugh from the older while shaking his head.

 

“Hey, you know you have a beautiful voice, especially when its accompanied by the piano.”

 

“I even love when you put so much passion in your dancing. I’m jealous how you smoothly move your body, you should teach me, you know”

 

“And did I mention I love your voice, I mean its spectacular-

 

“Okay, okay ,okay. I think I’ve turned into a tomato, thank you very much.” Jun was red, he buried his head into the chest of the younger. Even when he was sleepy he sure knew how to compliment him. Jun was so grateful the younger existed. He was always there to remind him how great he was.

 

“I’m allergic to tomatoes” chuckling and pushing away the older jokingly. Gosh, Jun was grateful. Kissing the younger one more time on his cheek, he drifted off to neverland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3 Hope you guys are liking it so far?!!


	5. Kwon Soonyoung

 

 

Kwon Soonyoung, fourth eldest and known as the choreographer maker. Dancing was always a passion, something that gave him the pass to his own world. A world that involved his creativity to come out and create something beautiful. He was never known to be still as a kid, he’d be the one who’d always be on his feet.

 

His parents seen how their child could not stay still and how he loved to move, after some consideration, enrolling their son to dance class was one of the best things that could ever happen. Days leading up to his first dance class, Soonyoung would watch on his television, idols singing and dancing. That was the start of Soonyoung and his dream to become an idol, while choreographing dances as well.

 

Rumors of a Seventeen comeback floated around, of course it was true, but Pledis wanted to wait a bit before announcing it. During these times were stressful, meaning new song, new choreography. Jihoon had just finished the demo, recordings of the members voices were needed to complete. Soonyoung had been the fourth to ever listen to the new song, respectively after Jihoon, Bumzu, and their CEO. First listen was not enough, it was the best song he ever heard and the most nerve wrecking as he had to start choreographing.

 

It had been a few days of thinking, staring at the mirror, hoping for an idea to weave itself inside Soonyoung’s mind. Seungkwan had noticed the way his hyung was stressed, he could see the way he was tired, trying and trying to come up with ideas. He was excited for their comeback, he knew that these times were hard for his hyung, his frustrations were so well hidden from the other members, yet Seungkwan could see right through him.

 

After dinner, Seungkwan made sure his hyung was alone, and he was right. Soonyoung sat on the couch, face dejected, cheeks puffed out, with a pout. Seungkwan could feel the sadness radiating off the older, he hoped his plan would be a success.

 

Soonyoung hadn’t been paying attention until he was faced with an angel, Boo Seungkwan. The younger was crouched down, matching the elder’s height and grasped his hands. “Come with me.” Soonyoung had no other choice but to comply, anything for his beloved.

 

He hadn’t expected them to rush outside, the night time was when the weather was chillier. As gust of wind blown towards the two, they both felt a chill course throughout their bodies. Both instinctively grabbing each other’s fingers for some warmth. That didn’t seem to give anything, both just huddling together, both their arms wrapped against each other’s waists.

 

” Oh, I may have thought this wrong, I just wanted to bring you out and make you smile a bit, instead, your freezing your ass off” Seungkwan sighed, his cheeks were tinted with red, a pout forming on his face. He thought that this was a good time, but the weather was just not cooperating with him.

 

Hearing the younger’s words, it tugged Soonyoung’s heart strings. The smile that was printed on his face was the biggest he had in a while. Seeing the younger’s expression, head tilted, bangs covering his face, looking all cute and shit. Soonyoung had so much love for this guy. “Hey, I’m very touched you thought of this, just seeing you makes me smile, lets continue our way, yeah”.

 

Hand in hand, in-synch steps, cold weather to the point you can see the breaths they take, the sight of a cloud disappearing in seconds. The atmosphere was nice. No one but the two goofy lads walking down the dark, empty streets, minds lost to the wonders of what if’s.

 

The location they landed while mindlessly walking the streets. A 24- hour Waffle Café that has become a favorite of the boys. They walked in-synch up to the counter and ordered their favorites. Soonyoung insisting on paying for the younger, as they younger would insist on paying too. It ends with the older gleefully smiling like his won the lottery and the younger cutely pouting with his arms around his waist. His hands were deep into the sleeves as they engulfed his fingers.

 

With their cups in their hands, Soonyoung first takes a seat and the younger takes his spot beside him. Upon sitting, the younger puts his legs over the elder and something just sparks into Soonyoungs mind.

 

Running through the elder’s mind was an image of an idea. In his cloudy image above his head had a couch, a few or so member sitting and in a dance they each put their left legs to the member beside them. Once this idea came to mind, a bunch of ideas came rushing to his mind, like a bunch of people trying to be the one to get a certain object on boxing day. The older couldn’t not hold his excitement as he turned to the younger with a shit-eating grin.

 

Seungkwan, who was enjoying his treat, not realizing what Soonyoung was doing he was. Soonyoung lightly grabs the side of his face and stares right at Seungkwans eyes.  It was to Seungkwan’s surprise when his hyung had suddenly leaned closer, the proximity was to much for his poor heart.

 

It felt like a moment in a movie, in which two characters have this moment and realize their feelings. Then, Soonyoung starts to pepper the youngers face with kisses, not missing a spot. The joyous laughs bursting out the younger, it was to contagious it filled his missing piece in the elders heart.

 

-

It was the first time after a few days that Soonyoung had finally finished the new choreography, with some help from people. It was his first time showing his members he was too nervous to dance in front of them. As he stood with the people who would help demonstrate the dance, all he could do was look at his inspiration for this dance.

 

As his crew and him finished the choreography, he had his eyes closed, to scared to see the reactions when he heard nothing but silence. Negative thoughts began to appear but disappeared when he heard the roar and cheers of his members. When he hesitantly opened his eyes, they were already trained on Seungkwan. When he first opened his eyes, he had seen that the younger had this shiny, stunning smile, the sun could be put out of business. Soonyoung was content, suddenly everything was great, and nothing could be so wrong.

 

As everyone was still basking in the new choreography, that included a couch of all things. Seungkwan had sneakingly grabbed the leader of the performance team and had dragged him to his shared room.

 

Once the door closed, they both stared at each other was thick.

 

“Hyung, that was so cool, as always your ideas are so creative.” Seungkwan said with pure adoration laced into his voice.

 

“Its all thanks to you, cutie” Soonyoung whispered in the other’s ear, taking less then a step to reach and wrap his arms around him.

 

Seungkwan tilted his head upward, face filled with confusion. “Huh?

 

“Remember a few days ago, when we went to Waffle Café and we were sitting”

 

“Yes, I- Oh.” Realization of the beginning of the choreography had paralleled to the action of his a few days ago.

 

“Yes, little one, you were my inspiration.” The look on the youngers face was a mix of a few different, but the evident of the little blush on his face was obvious. Seungkwan wrapped his arms even tighter around his hyung.

 

One thing leads to another and it ended with the two on the bed. Limbs tangled and surprisingly, the younger being the big spoon. The trail of praises travelled to the older’s ears and Seungkwan made sure it would stick with the elder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hi, first of all, I am very sorry for posting this right now. I haven't posted a chapter for far too long and I'm deeply sorry. It's not edited but I will make sure it is. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading.


End file.
